


Destination Hell

by Sammysuewho



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe goes to Hell, Cute Lucifer, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heaven & Hell, Post-Episode: s03e23 Quintessential Deckerstar, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysuewho/pseuds/Sammysuewho
Summary: Set at the season finalie of Lucifer season 4, Chloe is trying to come to terms with Lucifer's decision to return to Hell. With the help of our usual cast of celestials, Ammenadeal and Maze help her to get to Hell to save her love. A few familiar enemies arise though to try and stop our favorite couple from having their happy ending. Rated M for later scenes.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez
Comments: 32
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One~

Scene : Finalie of Season 4. Lucifer and Chloe are standing on the balcony at the Pent house. Lucifer has a decision to make that he's not looking forward to.

It was late. Too late for normal people who had 8-5 jobs like Chloe Decker did to be up and worrying about things she shouldn't be, Like how there might be demons running around LA. She killed one. Her, plain jane Chloe. One minute, she was trying to help her partner sort out his wayward emotions and the next she was bashing demons over the head with a stray pipe? Where did she even find that thing. She thought to herself as she waited patiently for her partner to speak. They had just returned Charlie to a estatic Linda and Ammenadeal and Maze who was extremely protective of her best friend and nephew, and Chloe had raced back to Lux to check on her …partner. What were they even at this point? More than partners. Boyfriend girlfriend? No. The term didn't fit their "relationship." They were lovers, who couldn't form the words yet. That's what she was thinking, though currently Lucifer still didn't look happy which worried her.

Lucifer stood on the balcony of the pent house late into the night talking. Lucifer was holding his scotch in a tumbler swirling it around and around thinking. Chloe waiting patiently behind him. Her long blonde hair flowing in waves down her back, he thought she looked beautiful but then she always did look stunning in her own way.

"Lucifer, listen, I'm sorry about how I acted when I saw your devil face the first time, I…it was stupid, I should have known you would never hurt me, I just, am not like Linda…I'm not brave, but everything's ok right?" She asked worry hinged her voice. Lucifer sighed not answering at first. He didn't lie to her and he wasn't going to start now, but he knew what he had to do. Could he do it through?

"Lucifer?" She asked again wondering if he had heard her. "I really am ok now, with everything. You know me, always stubborn, I just, I am worried still you know?" She asked. "Detective, you know we were wrong about the prophecy, It was about bringing evil to earth, but for how long? They now know that I have no intention of returning to Hell so who knows what they are going to do next, or who they will come after. Charlie, we were lucky, they might try to come after you and I just can't have that." He said. She could tell he wanted to say more but he was protecting her. "Lucifer." She walked closer and put her hand on his arm. He was shaking slightly which worried her. "What if they come after you next? How would you act, you couldn't protect yourself or your daughter….Trixie? I could never live with myself if anything happened to you both. You have to be protected at all costs." He said formally. Her heart ached at the sincerety in his voice, he was so formal at times, so regal. He acted as though he had to protect every innocent soul.

" I have to go back." He said sadly. Chloe's breath hitched. "Ok, like for how long? A week? A month?" She held her breath. "I can't return. They need a king, only an angel can rule heaven and hell." He said formally. "What, no you can't leave not now. Not when…when we are finally able to be together." She whispered tears now forming in her eyes. He smiled sadly. "I can't ever be with you Chloe, no matter how much we both want it. It just isn't in the cards, someone will always be after you, to get to me and I can not bare that. I , I love you, till the end of time Chloe Jane Decker. Never forget it." He spoke so softly she almost didn't hear him because her tears were louder than his words at the moment. She cried for him, for their failed attempts at mending fences all those months and times they could have been together. "Lucifer, please …don't leave." She cried. He leaned down and kissed her so softly she thought she would break in two. He had never been that soft or passionate with anyone that she had ever seen him with.

Pulling back was hard enough for him but the next words ripped his heart in two.

"Goodbye Chloe."

He stepped back but she couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't watch her love leave forever. Why did everyone leave her? She wondered at the same time. She finally opened her eyes just as he unfurled his wings. His bright white wings are back and wonderous in their glory. Chloe couldn't help but gasp as she watched him take off into the sky. He was going back to protect them. She understood everything now. She cried for him.

The sad part about it was she could have been with him during these last few years, instead of being afraid of everything all the time. The pent house felt suddenly too large for her and overwhelming. She took several deep breaths steadying her racing heart. What was she going to do now she thought?

Breathing heavily and eyes blurry from crying, Chloe just stood there not really knowing what to do. He just left. She of course actually understood why he left. It was to protect her. Why though did he have to go forever? She wiped her eyes after a few minutes and took a few deep breaths. She was still wearing the light blue sweater and jeans that she changed into from a few hours before. She had not slept. She hadn't eaten. Maze didn't even know he was gone. She was going to be furious. Chloe thought to herself.

The only thing she could think of was to call Ammenadeal. He would know what to do. She shakily pulled out her phone and dialed his number. "Chloe? It's 3am what is the matter?" His tired voice asked. "Lucifer, he left." She forced the words out. "What do you mean? He left?" Ammenadeal asked confused. "He was worried about baby Charlie, and Me, everyone and he wanted to protect us all from the demons. Said they needed a king and he said to tell you goodbye. What do I do?" She asked setting herself on his Italian leather couch.

"Stay there, I will be over as soon as I can." He said calmly. His deep voice holding her to the present. She was shivering now from the cold. The room chilly from the window's being left open for so long. "Oh Lucifer, why did you have to leave?" Chloe asked. She sighed heavily her eyelids now extremely tired. Laying down she wrapped her arms around her mid section to keep herself warm. Trixie was with Dan for the evening so thankfully she didn't have to worry about getting back home. Dan…she would have to tell him, explain things to him. He needed to understand why Lucifer was the way he was.

She needed to stay here just incase he came back, she had to feel like she can hold onto him for just a little bit longer.

A few minutes later the elevator door dinged and Ammenadeal emerged in sweat pants and a tee shirt. He looked tired from lack of sleep. "Chloe. Tell me what happened?" He asked. She stood up slowly, and walked into his embrace. His hugs reminded her of her dad and she buried her face in his chest. "Oh Ammenadeal, he left! He's not coming back." She mumbled.

She recapped Lucifer's story to him and he nodded in understanding. "Lucifer always does this. He will be back. I'm almost sure of it." He reassured her smiling. "He is just worried about you and Charlie now. He is right however. Hell can only be ruled by an angel, a very powerful one at that. They won't follow just anyone. Maze will be furious , so we should try to distract her." He said thinking out loud. Chloe nodded. She had vaguely remembered Maze always wanting to go back to Hell, and she never understood that until just now and the thought made her tear up again.

Maze had been Lucifer's number one demon for Eons and they shared a special bond that Chloe could never fully fathom but she was also glad that Maze was here to help her though this time even though she would be furious that Lucifer had left her yet again.

"What is she going to do when she finds out? Is she going to freak out?" She asked Ammenadeal. He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh probably, you know Maze. Listen Chloe, Lucifer gave me something a few days ago, that he had written, and told me to give it to you incase things get really bad, and I almost forgot about it until you called, but, here it is." He pulled out a envelope from his pocket, it was in a sealed envelope and it had Lucifer's LM red signature stamp.

Chloe took the letter and smiled faintly. "Get some sleep, read it in the morning, you look like you need to rest." Ammenadeal said sympathetically. She nodded sighing. The pent house was at her disposal and she knew Lucifer wouldn't let her go home this exhausted so she was going to stay here. She sent dan a quick text. "Call me in the morning. We need to talk." And set her phone down on the bed side table. She thanked Ammenadeal for coming over and he said if she needed anything else to not hesitate to call. He was pratically family after all.

She also didn't say that she felt even more scared now that he was gone. What if there were still demons running around? Could they attack her? Her phone buzzed a few times, but she ignored it. She took a shower, used one of his guest robes and sleep shirts and crawled into his bed. Somehow she felt a little bit ok. Not really but enough to keep holding herself together for her daughter. There had to be a way to get him back. She thought of a million things. She needed him. If he wasn't going to come back then she would have to go to him. A plan started forming in her head as usual. She would need Ammeandeal's assistance though but she would call him again in the morning.

Snuggling into his pillow she breathed in his signature scent of bourbon and cigars. The letter was on the table next to her phone and she decided she couldn't sleep until she opened it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Reads the letter that Lucifer had left her. Forms a plan. Will everyone be on board or will there be backlash?

Chapter Two   
Chloe sat in bed and stared at the letter. She was nervous to open it but she took a breath and sliced open the seal. She started to read. 

My Dearest Chloe,   
If you are reading this then things have most certainly taken a turn for the worst. I had to return to hell, most likely for good. I want you to know that even though I know a part of you doesn’t believe me, I always have told you the truth. It may not have been the whole truth but it was truth none the less for your own sanity, there are things I need to explain. I am the devil. You know that now, I am also immortal. I wish I could have sat down with you and talked this out, but this is the way it has to be. I have never met anyone like you, and you making me vulnerable was the most amazing thing that has happened in all of my existence. 

I rarely admit to being bested, but it seems you have bested me in several instances, sex, for one, is one thing I pride myself in, and I find I am completely incapacitated when it comes to your beauty. The regrettable choices I made going to Vegas and finding Candy will forever haunt me, and for that and the pain I have caused you during those times, I am sorry, but know I did it because I couldn’t bare to see you hurt and that incident scared me to my very core, and I tend to act rash, as Dr. Linda so kindly puts it. I am not sure if I will ever be able to return to you but I will try. Hell needs a king, otherwise, evil will reign on earth, and I have to protect you all from that.

Please trust in Linda, speak to her and have her help you to understand me more, she knows more about me than anyone, besides Maze, and she can help you get some much-needed Clarity on things. I have left you a deed to Lux and my vast car collection, do with it what you will. I trust your judgement. I have also left you something in the safe, the code is 0427. Your birthday. All you had to do was ask Detective, and I would have given you anything, though you already have my heart.   
I also have in trusted Ammenadeal with my properties so he and Linda and baby Charlie can live in one and I was hoping you and Trixie could move into one next to them and be safe, along with Maze, as much as I despise Detective Douche, the offer stands for him as well. You all took me in when I had no friends, and family I want you to be with the people that I consider most like my own chosen family. 

I hope Maze will be a protector of sorts and give you piece of mind while I am gone. I left without her for that reason. I know she will not appreciate it now but maybe some day she will come to understand that this is also her home now, you and Linda have become her family and she needs you as much as you will need her, I imagine. Lastly, know I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. You are smart and brilliant in everything you set your mind to and you are going to be just fine. It breaks my heart that I can not be here in person with you to tell you that but know that I will be your forever champion even from hell. 

Please move on from me, live a happy life, but please for the love of dad, do not date anyone like detective douche again. I could not bare it.   
Love, your forever Lord of Hell, Lucifer 

Chloe had tears running down her cheeks once again at reading. She took shaky breath and continued on before wiping away a stray tear that blotted the page. Her Lucifer. She was never alone, he was always there. All those times. She thought to herself shaking her head. She had to be strong. Sighing. She suddenly felt like praying, which she had never felt before in her life. She looked up to the sky. God, I know we haven’t had the best relationship and I certainly don’t understand your way’s nor do I intend to but please. Please bring Lucifer back to me. I need him. She ended the prayer quickly. 

Chloe held the letter to her heart. It was hurting physically now. She could never move on from him. The mere thought was ludicrous, but he always seemed to infuse humor in his pain and torment. She thought. She couldn’t believe he had given her Lux, her mind whirled now. She helped him of course save the land when the billionaire what was his name, wanted to take it, she would wait until tomorrow to think things through but the thought of living here did have its appeal. Trixie would love it, and she could make it more family friendly instead of bachelor chic. 

She however had another plan but it would take some convincing. She would have to talk to Linda and Dan, as well as Maze and Ammenadeal and fill them in on what she had planned tomorrow. She couldn’t let her love be in hell all alone. Not when they had just found each-other. There just had to be another way. He couldn’t make that sacrifice for nothing.

Knowing this gave her the strength to turn the lamp off and snuggle into the bed sheets and got to bed. She fell asleep a few minutes later. 

Meanwhile in Hell-   
Lucifer sat on his throne atop the entire kingdom. It was distinctly more uncomfortably than he remembered and he fidgeted constantly. Finally, after a few uncomfortably hours he furrowed his wings and flew down to the long narrow pathways to patrol the kingdom. His suit has started to get soot and ash on it annoying him further. He was already in a rotten mood and the screams and cries grated on his nerves even more. He really missed his detective. He felt awful for the way he left things, adding to his dark mood, but it had to be done. 

A demon flew up to him a few minutes into his patrols. It’s chubby little black body sweaty and grouse. “Squee. What do you want? I have no time for you right now.” Lucifer said annoyed. “But my King everyone is excited about your return, but I must admit we didn’t expect you to come back.” He said. 

Lucifer nodded. “I wasn’t going to come back until your dumb ass cohort made an appearance on Earth and tried to kill a member of my family, but I need to check on someone.” He growled. The demon gasped shocked. “I had no idea my Lord. I know not what the others are thinking, just that some are not happy that you left. They want you to remain here.” He said following behind Lucifer flapping his wings quickly. Lucifer nodded. “Well I plan on remaining here for the foreseeable future.” He said. He stopped finally in front of a door. Before taking a breath, he looked to the demon. “Tell everyone else to up the torture. Those who defy the King must be punished.” He growled. 

He composed himself before opening the door. “Hello Caine.” He said sneering. 

( Thank you for reading!)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three-  
Chloe woke up the next day feeling worse than the night before. She slept fitfully, dreaming of her lost love in Hell and waking every few hours because she heard screams in her mind. She groggily got up and decided it was time to get ready for the day. Taking a hot shower, she used Lucifer’s cologne and breathed his scent in. She relished in it, and only felt ok with his robe wrapped tightly around her.  
Her cell phone buzzed a few times and she picked it up and looked at it. First a text from Linda- are you ok? Let me know. Second from Ella- Girl text me. We need to talk. Third from Dan- Hey let me know if you’re ok. I have Trixie handled. But we need to talk. Several people who desperately wanted to talk to her. She never had this many caring people in her life before and the thought warmed her heart but she only wanted to talk to one person.  
She texted Maze.  
Hey , call me. Chloe.  
She wandered into the kitchen. It was small but fairly luxurious and opened the refrigerator. In it was juice, fruit and veggies and what looked like left over baked goods. She pulled out some eggs and cheese and quickly scrambled some. She was starving and having not eaten in a few days she didn’t want to upset her stomach too badly by consuming a lot of food.  
Finally, her phone buzzed. “Decker.” She answered.  
“Maze, yeah, hi. Listen I need you to come to the pent house, yeah. It’s important. Ok. See you in a few.” She replied hanging up. Chloe sighed. She didn’t know if anyone would be up to this but she had to try. Just because she was human, she was a miracle, right? So according to Lucifer, she was immune tot his charms, maybe she could get down to Hell and rescue him? She was thinking on this as the elevator door pinged open. “What’s going on Decker? Why the rush?” Maze asked sauntering in, in a black leather pant suit and a red jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a long pony tail sleek and shiny. She looked good. She had light makeup on not her usual thick red lipstick and dark black eyeliner. It was tasteful. Light brown eyeshadow and a nude lip. Chloe definitely took notice of her change in appearance and nodded her approval. “Wow Maze, you look amazing, did you change your hair?” She asked.  
Maze nodded. “I needed a change.” She shrugged. “Wait, where’s Lucifer?” She asked hesitantly. Chloe looked at her. “ Ummm, Lucifer had to go back to hell.” She said quietly looking at Maze. Maze glared at her. “He left?! Why didn’t he come get me?!” She fumed. She began pacing and swinging her knives rapidly. Chloe was afraid she was going to toss one at her by accident and she watched carefully. “He wanted you to stay to be with me.” She said grabbing the letter from the counter top and handing it to her. Maze grabbed the letter and read through. “What a sap.” She growled rolling her eyes.  
“I suppose it makes sense, but I’m still pissed at him. How could he leave you and I unprotected?” She asked. “I was thinking about that, and I want to go to Hell too.” Chloe said.  
“Are you insane?” Maze asked her incredulously.  
She shook her head more confident than she felt. “I need to get him back Maze. I wasted so much time being afraid of everything, and I want to be with him. Do you think Ammenadeal would take us down there?” She asked hopefully. Maze immediately shook her head. “Hell no. If you think Lucifer didn’t want you anywhere near Hell, he would be furious if he knew what you wanted. He wanted to keep you safe, so safe you will be.” She nodded more to herself than Chloe.  
“But I need to save him.” She pleaded. Chloe didn’t understand why Maze wasn’t more on board with this. “You could go back home, and Lucifer could bring me back, if I’m a miracle, maybe I can travel between realms like you guys can without dying.” She asked.  
Maze paused. “I didn’t think about that. Let’s do some research first Decker, I don’t want to get you killed in the process. Lucifer would kill me, quite literally.” She said. Chloe smiled brightly and nodded. “I’m sure there’s something in this library of his that can help us. I will call Ammenadeal and ask him too.” Chloe said feeling excited.  
Maze walked away towards the vast shelves of books Lucifer had against the walls and began doing research. Ammenadeal was also incredibly smart and knew many languages. He would be able to know if there was a way for Chloe to travel between realms. Chloe silently prayed to Lucifer wondering if he could hear her but only said a few words.  
My love, hold on, I am coming for you.  
Don’t give up. I love you.  
The next few days went by in a blur.  
Chloe took a week off for personal reasons, and the lieutenant happily obliged saying she needed to recover. She delt with Lucifer’s Attorney at Lux, who was a interesting middle aged man who looked shady at best but she didn’t comment on that fact and just held her tongue. Maze stayed next to her for the majority of the time, which she actually felt rather relieved at because she would probably be in pieces on the floor if it hadn’t been for Maze telling her to buck up and quit being such a baby, that she was stronger than how she felt.  
She loved that about her friends. She had to go see Linda too. She had made an appointment with her for Wednesday. It was un necessary of course, but she felt like she didn’t want to waiste the Dr’s time, even though Linda was her friend.  
She would keep dan for last and she figured she should tell Trixie too but she just wanted to take things slowly one at a time. Linda’s office was still the same. A comfy couch in the corner, and a beautiful painting hanging on the wall of a calming water fall and lily pad.  
Linda always had a bowl of some kind of candy sitting in the center of the room as a focal point, and her desk stacked with files on the other side.  
“Chloe! It’s so good to see you. Please come in.” She said hugging her at the door. Chloe retuned the hug awkwardly, she wasn’t a hugger except on rare occasions.  
“Hi Linda. Thanks for seeing me.” She said. She wore a pair of jeans and a blue soft long sleeve shirt. Her hair was down wavy. She wore light makeup and a nude lip gloss.  
“You look beautiful.” Linda noted smiling kindly. “Thank you, I really didn’t feel much like getting dressed to be honest.” She replied. Linda nodded knowingly. “How have things been going for you since Lucifer left?” She asked getting right to the point.  
Chloe gasped at his name her hand going to her heart. “Well they have been ok. With Maze’s help.” She replied honestly. “I was a mess the first few days. Barley functioning but then I pulled myself together and I decided I wasn’t going to be a shell of a person because my love was gone.” She said.  
Linda nodded. “I love that. Good for you for being strong instead of weak. You are amazing Chloe. I know Lucifer probably misses you terribly.” She added. “I wish I would have acted differently when I saw his face.” She said looking down. “I feel so bad for that.”  
“You acted normally Chloe, don’t think any different. I mean he is the devil. I couldn’t even speak for two days when I found out. I just froze.” Linda said reliving the memory. Chloe smiled feeling glad the she had someone to share her experience with. “I just know how much it hurt his feelings and I feel really badly about that.” She said. “Lucifer is a bit external with his emotions, isn’t he? He wears them on his sleeve so to speak. Not very good at hiding things. But he does get over them quickly when you explain yourself usually. I had to work with him a while on that.” She said. Chloe nodded. “He has gotten so much better about handling his emotions since working with you and for that I thank you.” Chloe said. They continued talking for a awhile, Linda making Chloe feel a lot better after her last few days, finally she felt comftorbal enough to tell Linda what her plan was.  
“You plan to go to hell to get him back?” She asked concern furrowing her blonde brows. Her glasses scrutinizing Chloe’s every move. She shouldn’t have said anything she thought. “Yeah. I need to get him Linda. He can’t be down there anymore. God has to have another angel run it, and I plan to talk to him about that.” She stated firmly.  
Linda wasn’t sure what to think. She knew Chloe had a really hard time dealing with Lucifer’s devil face, but she couldn’t fathom her going down to hell to get him. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea Chloe.” She cautioned.  
Chloe shook her head unwavering. “I know I am a miracle, maybe I can travel between realms.” She suggested her heart begging Linda to see her side of things.  
Linda sighed.  
“I just think its extremely dangerous, what about Trixie? What would happen to her if anything happened to you?” She asked.  
Chloe sighed feeling a paign of guilt. Her daughter would be devastated of course, but she was older now, she and her dad had a good relationship, they would be ok without her if anything happened to her. She thought morbidly. “I Know these things are hard to think about but they are things you need to discuss.” Linda said.  
Chloe sighed. “I Just miss him so much my heart feels like it’s breaking and I can’t handle that much longer. I might die of heart break then where will we all be?” She asked. It was the most honest thing that she had admitted out loud all this week. She really was heart broken. Her feelings were hurt that Lucifer had left her alone, in a dangerous time and that he felt like he could leave. Everyone left her. Her father died, Her mother left to do her movies, Chloe was always on her own.  
She furiously whipped away a stray tear and Linda handed her a box of Kleenex. “I know its hard to deal with the constant loss of loved ones, but its good to talk about this kind of stuff. Not everyone has left you. Trixie hasn’t, and Dan hasn’t and you guys got divorced.” She exclaimed.  
Chloe chuckled. “Yeah, Dan’s only stayed because of Trixie, but that was so good of him.” Chloe replied sniffling.  
“Well I guess I should get going, I have to do some paperwork with Lucifer’s attorney’s later.” She smiled half heartedly. She was done talking for the day anyway. She was emotionally exhausted and ready for a warm bath and her bed.  
Linda nodded getting up and smiling. She walked over to Chloe and hugged her tightly. “I Know it seems dark and desolate right now but, I am always here for you, you are after all Charlie’s aunt now pratically.” She smiled. Chloe nodded. “I love you guys, thank you for always being there.” She hugged Linda back tighter than she had first thought. “Get some sleep, get some food. Rest. You don’t have to do everything right away.” Linda instructed.  
“Don’t do anything rash.” She added as Chloe walked out the door.  
Linda stood alone in her office and grabbed her cell phone to dial her fiancé. “Why do I get the feeling she isn’t going to listen to me?” She asked worry in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is in Hell upset. He hear's a voice praying to him. Meanwhile on Earth, Chloe tells Dan and Ella the truth.

Chapter 4  
Lucifer was roaming through Hell. His hand’s deep in his pockets looking from one door to the next just aimlessly wandering. Suddenly he heard a voice in the distance, almost like a memory but calling to him. He stoped dead in his tracks and listened. His head suddenly hurt, a unfamiliar pain exploding behind his eyes. “Bloody hell!” He complained shutting them tightly. 

“Don’t worry my love, I am coming for you. Hold on tight... Don’t forget about me.”

The voice spoke. It was the detective’s sweet voice. She was praying to him. His heart felt like it was breaking in two. He knew that voice. Chloe was praying to him. The fact that she remembered that she could nearly broke him. He smiled.   
“Of course, my love. I will never forget you.” He whispered into nothingness. 

He had tortured Caine first, that was oddly satisfying. To feel his tears. Punch him in the stomach one blow after another. The violence, oddly satisfying. Caine didn’t speak much, or say anything, he was ready to receive his punishment like an adult but for some reason, Lucifer had a bad feeling. He kept watch over his door. His radar on high alert. He had a feeling Caine was up to something. He knew too much. Most souls that came into hell didn’t know the door was open, and that they could walk through whenever they wanted. 

Caine did. 

He felt the need to be extra watchful of the demons, as well because they were being too obedient. Were they going to rebel? Schedule a sort of military Coup? Lucifer didn’t know but the one thing he was a King and he wasn’t going to let his Kingdom go un ruled. He had re assigned Squee and his other demons for not following orders and that was satisfying. 

Suddenly there was a rush of wings. His sibling, Gabriel had flown down to visit him. “Brother. I have a message from father, he wishes to speak with you.” He stated formally bowing. Lucifer was shocked. He hadn’t seen his brother since his fall. “What no hugs? No good to see your bro? Just skipping straight to the formalities I see?” He sneered. Gabriel was regal and well spoken. He looked upon Lucifer with disdain and hate. “No, you have not been my brother since your fall. I do not need to be so informal.” He stated arrogantly. Lucifer growled literally. “What makes you think I would just jump to father’s beck and call Humm?” He asked. 

Gabriel smiled a smile that chilled him. “Because, brother, it has to do with your human pet.” He stated simply. 

Lucifer didn’t show any reaction. He couldn’t afford to be so callous. What could his father possibly want to speak to him about? Was it a trick? “Who is going to watch over Hell? The Demons have already rebelled and they will leave as soon as I leave again?” he asked. 

“I will stand watch over the gates while you have your visit.” Gabriel replied simply. Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly but inside his mind was reeling. What did his father want all of a sudden? He unfurled his wings and took off. He did not even feel badly for leaving Gabriel the pretentious prick. He was always thinking he was better than everyone else which infuriated Lucifer to no end. 

He finally arrived at the Pearly gates and scoffed. How he hated the bright luminescence. He loved the dark. Despite what people thought, he tended to vibrate towards darker richer colors, blues, grey, greens. He loved the Detective’s eyes. They were a storm of deep intense feelings that he had always loved staring into he thought as he walked through the gates. Souls were wandering merrily chatting, he immediately noticed Adam, a boring dolt of a soul, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was chatting with a woman who looked dull as well. “Hello Adam. Long time no see.” Lucifer chided. Adam froze in fear for a moment. “Lucifer? Is that truly you?” He asked hesitantly. Lucifer nodded. 

“In the flesh. I have a meeting with father and had to pop up for a visit.” He said. Adam nodded. “Your wife popped down to earth to come visit me a few months ago.” Lucifer said looking to get a reaction out of Adam who didn’t even react. “I know, she was un happy. I’m glad she is doing well; tell her I miss her and love her.” He said boringly. Lucifer rolled his eyes. “What a dolt.” He said to himself. He walked down the golden pathway that lead to the “Kingdom” Which his father called home. 

Fruit trees lined the walkways, the only sustenance that angels needed. He furrowed his nose. It all smelled too sweet. Too perfect. He thought of the detective, and how she would end up here alone someday without him and the thought made him sick.   
The closer he got to the kingdom the more of his siblings he saw. Few came to say hi, most were off on their own worldly missions. Cassiel, one of his sister’s did notice him. She looked much like Lucifer, beautiful and earthly, long dark hair and green sparkling eyes. 

“Lucifer? My brother is it really you?” She spoke sweetly. Her golden white robe shimmering in the sunlight.

“Hello Cassie.” He said fondly a smile upon his face. He embraced her in a quick hug. She was very young when he was cast out and she had nothing to do with father’s decision so he held nothing against her.   
He sighed running a hand through his hair and taking a shaky breath before entering the kingdom as his father called it. He hadn’t seen his father since his fall and he wasn’t sure what he was going to say to him. 

His Italian shoes clicked on the marble floor echoing in the silence. Bright white Light got brighter the closer he got to his father’s office door. He stopped , paused. Took a breath before knocking. 

Chloe had gotten everything taken care of. She was now richer than she had ever dreamed. She missed him though. As much as she tried to block out the pain it wasn’t working. Sighing she sat at Lux waiting for Daniel to arrive. Her ex-husband. He was so good to her and he didn’t have to be. She had so much explaining to do. 

He walked in with Ella in toe, Chloe wasn’t expecting her. Shoot. She thought as she took a shot of rum. She had taken up drinking the last few days, it helped with her anxiety even though she felt like crap after. “Hi Chloe how are you feeling?” Dan asked concerned. She shrugged her shoulder’s. “Not so good at the moment that’s why I needed you to come, Hi Ella.” She greeted her friend hugging her. Maze was at the bar too she poured them both some drinks, and left quietly to give them some space.   
“What’s going on?” Ella asked taking a sip of her signature pina colada. Maze had her drink down pat since they had met on girls night so many month’s ago. 

“Well I just got done meeting with Lucifer’s attorney’s and it looks like he gave me the deed to Lux and the pent house. It’s mine now.” She said teary eyed. “What? Why would he do that?” Dan asked confused. “Doesn’t he have any family left? Why wouldn’t he give it to Maze or Ammenadeal?” He asked. 

Chloe sighed. “Dan there’s something I have to tell you about Lucifer and you too Ella, things will make so much more sense. Just come upstairs with me.” She said. Together all of them walked up to the pent house, Dan and Ella holding hands exchanging nervous glances with eachother. Chloe lead them to the safe where Lucifer kept his will and all of his properties. She handed Dan the letter. He deserved to read it after all. Trixie and her would be wealthy now.   
Dan’s eyes went wide in shock. As much as he hated Lucifer for always putting Chloe in danger, he never dreamt of this.

How…I mean he was raised to believe in God but he always believed Lucifer was a crack pot. Not the actual Devil himself. He took a few steadying breath’s as he finished the letter and looked at Chloe. She handed him a book as well. In this book was the history of the devil and in it images of Lucifer Morningstar through out time, he had acquired it from Father Kinley after his destruction. He had Maze go to Europe and collect all the evidence that the good father had on him and brought it back to the pent house for safe keeping.

“So, it’s all true?” Daniel finally asked after a few moments. Chloe nodded. “He saved me so many times Dan. First from the Record Producer, Malcom, The car accident, his brother Uriel…” She sighed. “I should have died so many times.” Ella was reading the letter with tears in her eyes. “And all this time I thought he was just a method actor but he was really telling the truth.” She cried. Chloe walked up and hugged her tightly.  
“Which is also why I have to go back down and get him.” She stated.   
Dan and Ella both looked up and gasped. He shook his head. “What God No! Chloe. HELL! You are talking about going down to the literal HELL. You wouldn’t survive!” He exclaimed.   
“ He wants me to have one of his homes?” Dan asked looking at all the properties. Chloe nodded. He wants us all to be close for him so we can all be the family he wanted.” She said. Dan sighed. “Wow, I never imagined, and Trix, he has a whole fund for her, she’s set for life!” He smiled now like a genuine happy smile. A weight had been lifted off both of their shoulders. Now they didn’t have to worry about Trixie being able to go to College if she wanted to or not. It was all taken care of.” “He also gave Trixie the convertible when she comes of age.” Chloe laughed shaking her head.   
“ I’m going to find a way to get him back. I can’t let him go. Not after we just found eachother for real this time.” Chloe said quietly. Her eyes were downcast. She couldn’t look Dan and Ella in the eye especially now when they didn’t want her to go. Ella sighed. “It all makes a strange amount of sense now. I actually might have someone who could help.” She said. “You remember when I told you I can talk to ghosts?” She asked with a smirk on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a very unexpected conversation with "Dad" and someone else...Chloe and everyone else have a disagreement.

Chapter five ~   
Lucifer and God stood staring at each other at a standoff. Who would speak first? Lucifer bowed formally, a sign of respect even though he was angry. 

“Hello Son.” God said. He was a black man, in human terms what looked like his sixties.   
Brown chocolate eyes stared back at Lucifer, who definitely took after his mother.   
Ammenadeal, took after their father, as well as some of his other siblings. “Hello Father. Why don’t we skip the pleasantries, what do you want, are you here to take the Detective back?” Lucifer asked snidely. He was angry. God simply shook his head. “No son, I wanted to thank you.” He said. 

How dare his father ask him to a meeting after all these years. So many unanswered questions, so much torment.

“Very well son. I just wanted to apologize and I wanted to do it formally. For abandoning you so, and to say I am proud of you.” He said. 

Lucifer gaped at him. He wasn’t expecting an apology. None at all. 

“Why? Why did you do it? Cast me out? I was young. You showed me no forgiveness for my sin.” He said quietly the hurt child in him rising to the surface to defend his heart. He shoved it back down quickly before God could see. He took a breath his eyes blazing red. “I know and I acted rash, but I knew you were the only one that understood humanity better than any of your other siblings, you weren’t arrogant in that way, you were compassionate and loving, much like myself.” He chuckled.   
“Your mother and I were fighting, we don’t have divorce in divinity, and If the rest of humanity saw that as well as the angels well, I would be a fraud.” He said simply. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, well you couldn’t hurt your precious reputation could you now instead you punished me instead. I was alone, father, now the entire universe hates me for stuff I simply did not do.” Lucifer complained. What does the detective have to do with me?” he asked quickly remembering. “Chloe was put in your path to love you. It’s that simple. I wanted to make it up to you by sending you someone to love, to cherish.” He said trailing his last sentence. 

Lucifer wasn’t sure if he should believe his father or not. “So, there was no manipulation, no alternate purpose just, she was sent to be my love?” He simply shook his head no. “What about mother? What did you want me to accomplish with her?” He asked. “I simply wanted you to mend fences with her.” God replied. “It is not in our nature to be angry all the time. You of all people know that.” He said. 

“I was pleased with your decision and I regret Uriel’s interference. He shouldn’t have.” He said sadly his eyes flickering down for a brief moment before sighing. Lucifer could laugh. All this time, he had thought his father had hated him but really, he was pleased.

“Any more questions?” He asked. “I really have other business I need to attend to. Despite what you may think, I do speak to people quite often. They are the ones who choose not to hear or to hear.” He stated. 

Lucifer had one more question. “I do not want to rule hell anymore. Will you command someone else to take over in my stead? I wish to be free.” He said. God nodded. “You have served as ruler of hell, but I still need you to command it. I have no other angels whom the demons respect nor fears as much as you, but I will give you free reign to do as you wish. You can leave as much as you want as well as put other siblings in charge.” He stated. 

Lucifer gaped at him shocked. “I can’t believe it.” He said running a hand through his perfect hair ruffling it. “Why change now?” he asked. God just shrugged his shoulders. “You have proven to be an amazingly compassionate individual my son and I think this would suffice as an atonement for my transgressions, I just ask that you watch over the evil still and punish those who deserve it, do not punish those who don’t. You seem to be doing well with that.” He smiled.

Lucifer felt a unwavering warmth that made his heart and chest constrict painfully. So much so that he put his hand over it. “I will father.” He felt a bit aquard, he wasn’t sure what to do next. He didn’t want to hug him but he was grateful in a way. So many questions answered in such a short amount of time. There was still work to be done, a threat to Chloe’s life was on the line and he had to make sure she was not in any danger. “Until we meet again my child. Be blessed.” He said kindly.   
Lucifer smiled and turned and walked out of his father’s office.   
Of all the conversation’s he expected to have it certainly wasn’t that. He was expecting to yell, get mad, even possibly hit his father, but he wasn’t expecting an apology. He stoped and took a moment to look around. Heaven hadn’t changed at all. Everything was still the same. He noticed a older man, in his sixties, who looked familiar to him staring at him. 

“Can I help you?” Lucifer asked. The man walked forward his hair a sandy blonde color. Eyes brown, jaw set. He wore a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. “Yes, you are Lucifer correct?” the man asked. Lucifer nodded. “I am and who are you?” he asked his curiosity piqued. 

“I’m John Decker. Chloe’s father.” He said standing tall and proud. “I wanted to meet the man who is in love with my daughter.” He eyed Lucifer with a stare that penetrated every fiber of his being making him shiver. Lucifer extended his hand in greeting. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you finally. I’ve been wanting to meet the famous detective. Your daughter speaks very highly of you, as does your ex wife.” He noted smiling. 

John smiled fondly. “I miss my family very much but I am watching over them from here. I wanted to personally thank you for protecting Chloe. She is my miracle and I love her very much.” He said smiling proudly. Lucifer nodded. “I see what your daughter loves in you sir, and I am glad to protect her. I love her very much.” He said. “Chloe has made me a better man and I plan on marrying her if she will have me.” He said. John looked at him for a moment and then nodded. " Take care of her, love her, and I give you my blessing." He smiled. 

He didn’t know when he would ever see her father again so he wanted to make the formalities now. John nodded smiling. “I know your soul Lucifer and it’s a good one. I hope you and my daughter are very happy whatever may come. Know that I am watching over her as well and you both.” He walked up to Lucifer and opened his arms hugging him in a warm embrace. “Put love before anything, Give my daughter a big hug from her father please.” He said a note of sadness in his voice. 

Lucifer hugged the man back. No matter what people said he was always aquard when it came to hugging, but he found he really loved John Decker’s hugs. “I will.” He replied. He had to leave and get back to Earth. There were things and preparations that needed to be made, and now that he knew he could travel freely between realms, he had to get in touch with his sister to figure things out. She was the Angel of Death. 

Meanwhile back on Earth, Chloe waited anxiously for Dan to speak. He kept looking at her like she had grown two heads. He was taking all of this news rather well considering he was Catholic. “I still don’t understand why you have to go down to Hell. Can’t you send Maze, or someone else?” He asked.   
“Maze can’t fly. She’s a demon.” Chloe clarified. They had ordered in food to be delivered at the pent house as it was late and everyone was tired and hungry and had no energy for leaving. Chloe offered to let Dan and Trixie stay in the spare bedrooms as there were two of them. Chloe had just explained to all of them that Lucifer was the actual devil. She even showed him the booklet of information that Father Kinley had on him at the Vatican. 

Dan had actually laughed the first time he flipped through some of the pages muttering stuff like “Makes sense” and “I knew it.” And Chloe rolled her eyes. She knew Dan had always hated Lucifer but this was getting crazy. At Least Lucifer was always respectful albeit childish towards Dan.   
Maze waited patiently while she told everyone keeping quiet. She already knew how Linda reacted the first time and was waiting for Dan to run or try to kill her, but he never did. Ammenadeal stood quietly behind Maze listening to the entire conversation, he knew it would get bad but he wasn’t going to voice his opinion at the moment. He would wait until Chloe came to him directly.   
“I just, don’t think its safe.” He finally said around midnight.   
“Dan, were done arguing about this. I’m going to get him.” She stated firmly. Maze shook her head. “I hate to agree with Dan but it’s really not safe for you.” She said. Chloe looked at her incredulously. “I thought you were on my side!” She complained flinging her arms in the air and glaring at her. Maze sighed. “I am on your side, I’m on Lucifer’s side to and if he knew what you were planning, he wouldn’t approve of it either. He wanted me to keep you safe and I follow his orders, so I’m keeping you safe and as much as you hate it Decker, you have to stay here. I’m sure he’s working on a way to get back to you right now.” She said, but Chloe didn’t believe it nor was she going to listen. She was going to have to do this on her own. Little did both Chloe and Lucifer know that Azreal would play a bigger role in their getting back together than either of them knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Lucifer is free to do as he pleases, he forms a plan to get back to his love.

Chapter Six   
It had been three days since Lucifer went back to hell. The days seemed to blend by faster and faster. After everyone had woke up and left for their respective duties, Chloe and Trixie had the day to themselves. 

She received a phone call from Lucifer’s attorney in Bel Air, requesting her presence to finalize some paperwork on behalf of the Morningstar estate. 

They had already called her surprisingly right after he left, but she told them it would take her a day or two to get back to them, as she had other matters to attend to.   
She couldn’t quite convince Dan to help her but he finally and reluctantly said he would take care of Trixie and that he was definitely not OK with his ex-wife being in danger of possibly dying.

Maze was reluctant as well, but she didn’t say she would stop Chloe if she tried something. The weather was beautiful on this Saturday, and Chloe decided to take the Corvette to the apt. She smiled as she thought of Lucifer’s reaction to her driving his beloved car.  
Chloe sighed heavily as she sat with Lucifer’s attorney. A beautiful dark-haired woman by the name of Diane Galbandi. She wanted to ask if the beautiful woman had been one of Lucifer’s lovers in the past, which probably was the case but she refrained. Her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail and she wore one of her black pant suits and according to Lucifer, boring brown shoes. Trixie was with her. She had to sign some papers as well. 

“You are a very wealthy young lady now Beatrice, what are you going to do with all your money now?” Diane smiled kindly. She had three daughters of her own it looks like according to the many pictures on her desk. The beautiful wood mahogany was the main feature of her office. 

“I am going to go to college so I can be a Doctor and help people.” She said proudly. Chloe smiled at her daughter. “I think that’s a great idea monkey.” She replied. Diane nodded. 

“My eldest, Sophia wants to be a doctor too.” She pointed to a pretty girl with bouncing black curls and a smiling face. She looked to be about 14. “I think everything is all settled for you Ms. Decker, if you would like, I can arrange for our personal real estate agent to help you sell the remainder of Mr. Morningstar’s properties, he had quite a bit.” She said handing her a huge file. Chloe nodded. “That would be amazing thank you.” She said. 

She decided her and Trixie were going to have a girls shopping day and de-stress a little bit. The events of the last few days weighing heavily on her heart. Chloe didn’t care about Lucifer’s things. That was the furthest thing from her mind. She wanted him, and she was bound and determined to find a way back to him. 

Meanwhile in Hell… Lucifer sat upon his throne contemplating, thinking about Chloe and the little urchin. He missed them both terribly. Was she ok? He wondered if she was in his pent house our at his apartment, or had she gone back to work? He didn’t know what day or time it was on Earth. It had been a while down in hell. 

The demons had seemed to settle a bit since his return which was comforting, it gave him time to think on what his next move was. Since his conversation with father, he knew Chloe was a miracle, but what a miracle she was he was still amazed at. She deserved an explanation and he was going to give it to her as soon as he saw her. 

He prayed to his few siblings he knew would come right away. Azreal and Ammenadeal, he thought possibly he should fill Gabriel and Cassiel in as well, but he would do that later.   
Lucifer had many brothers and sisters. Most of which he only spoke to on a hand full of occasions in his short life in Heaven. He wanted to have a relationship with his siblings of course, but thanks to his father that had been taken away from him. He sat upon his throne and waited for his brother and sister to join him. He wanted to have a meeting with them to see which of them would be willing to trade shifts in Hell in exchange for anything they desired. 

On earth….

Azreal was busy tending a soul who was ready to die and go to heaven. 

She looked down at her watch. Ten minutes. She sighed. The routine was always the same. 

Heaven or Hell, it was up to the soul to determine where they ended up, and this one was going to heaven. An older woman, in her 80’s, a grandmother, on her death bead, dying of cancer to the stomach. Her family sat around her crying, saying their goodbye’s. It was always so sad. Why her father created human’s to begin with was beyond her. All they did was love and leave each-other, that’s why Azreal didn’t form many relationships herself. Her short crop of black hair gleamed under the hospital lamp as it flickered in the evening. 

Her black robes swooshed as she waited for the familiar beeeeepppppp of the death signal. Since she had formed a bond with her brothers again she guessed she understood some of the ties souls can have and the benefits. She loved Lucifer and was glad they had gotten back into contact. 

She thought of Ella and wondered how she was, as she waited. Ever since she met Ella that faithful evening of her car accident, she had been overly protecting and watchful of her friend. Human lives were so frail and fragile, and Ella’s was to be protected. When Azreal sent Ella to her brother Lucifer, to keep him company here on earth, she sent her because she wanted her brother to have someone to talk to since she couldn’t be there to talk to him herself. Ella was her olive branch. She felt bad for doing nothing as Lucifer was cast out of Heaven, he really didn’t deserve it according to her but there wasn’t much she could do about it. 

Suddenly she felt a whooshing wave like sound in her head, and she stopped, someone was trying to contact her. She felt the magnetic pull. Azreal it’s Lucifer, please come meet me in Hell, we have things to discuss. I spoke to father, and he forgave me. Luci.   
This was something she had to see for herself. No one had ever spoken to father directly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally makes it back to Earth only to find his love is not there.

Chapter 7   
Chloe kissed her daughter on the forehead and tucked her in one last time. She was finally ready. She wasn’t sure which was going to be worse, Lucifer’s reaction when she got to hell or Maze’s reaction when she realized Chloe had left without her, but she was so anxious to get to her love. They deserved to be together and if he had to be in hell then so would she.

She had informed Dr. Linda of everything she was going to do incase anything went wrong as well as Dan. Trixie was taken care of.

She smiled as Azreal waited patiently for her. “I’m only doing this because you are Ella’s friend you know and I want my brother to be happy.” She said simply folding her arms a crossed one another. “I am assuming because you’re a real miracle child that you can travel between realms without injury.” She stated. Chloe nodded. “According to Ammenadeal I can.” She lied. 

She really didn’t know and she was going to find out soon. She had waited a week before putting her plan into action and getting things squared away. She took some sick time off from her job and had a will in place incase things went south real fast. She was going to hell to get her love. She stood on the balcony with her green bomber jacket in arms. Her hair puled back into a long blonde pony tail and her lips dusted red with a bright red lipstick. She was ready for battle. 

“You ready?” Azreal asked a quirk to her eyebrow. “I’ve never done this before so you will have to hold on tight.” She said with a whoosh of her wings. Chloe nodded wrapping her around around the angel of death, who was also her love’s sister, she was still getting used to all of this. She had to laugh about that one. She flapped her wings and they took off. “You might want to close your eyes. Flying is pretty dizzying if you’re not used to it.” She said. 

They flew up into the air like a burst of lightning and before Chloe realized it they had flown through a sound barrier into another dimension. She blinked a few times as stifling heat engulfed her. She had to catch her breath several times before she got in a good enough gulp of air. “Welcome to Hell.” Azreal stated as they flew down to a long pillar which stood alone in the whole kingdom. That must have been Lucifer’s throne he was always going on about. Chloe thought to herself. 

She heard screams, pained gasps of air, and crying. Sucking in her breath she choked as ash engulfed her lungs and she let out several coughs making her eyes water. “Humm, I wonder why Lucifer’s not on his throne?” She asked looking around. They landed on soft ground and it took a moment for Chloe’s eyes to adjust to Hell’s dark world. 

“Lucifer!” She whispered his name like a mantra. 

A demon appeared in a black shadow streaking up quickly making Chloe scream and grab on to Azreal’s shoulder. “Shhhh it’s ok.” Azreal comforted her. 

“Angel, what are you doing here?” The demon asked looking at her curiously. “I’m looking for my brother, where is he?” She asked a note of authority in her voice. 

“The Lord of Hell has returned to Earth, he has palced the Angel Cassiel in charge of Hell in his stead. Would you like me to find her for you?” he asked. 

Azreal nodded. 

Chloe felt something slick and slimy slide up her arm and grab her from behind. Before she could scream a hand covered her mouth and cut off her wind pipe. 

“Foolish human. You should not have come.” The voice spoke. Azreal turned and before she could react Chloe had vanished.   
Meanwhile on Earth~

Lucifer landed on the pent house balcony with a hard thud. “Brother!” Ammenadeal said rushing over to him.

“Oh no. This is bad.” He added. Lucifer looked at him. “What brother? Me being back already has upset you?” He smirked. He looked around. “Where is everyone?” He asked immediately noticing the detective wasn’t there. 

“Where is the detective?” He asked looking around. 

Ammenadeal took a step back lifting his hands in the air. “Brother don’t be angry, but she’s in hell looking for you.” He said. 

“What?!” He bellowed. 

“ She was distraught and wouldn’t listen to any of us about not going down there so she formed a plan on her own and intrusted I guess, Azreal to help her fly down there, I don’t know who else would assist her, she doesn’t’ know any other angels and because she is a miracle she is free to travel between realms.” He said. 

Lucifer was shocked. No one had ever gone to such lengths for him before. 

“I have to go back and get her she could be in mortal danger!” He said unfurling his wings and taking off before Ammenadeal could stop him.

Back in Hell~

Chloe woke slowly in a cell. It was a dark rocky formation, that looked centuries old. 

Metal bars outlined a small window that was her only source of light. 

“What was I thinking?” She muttered. Her arm burned like something had scraped it and she looked down to see a gash on it. 

Sighing she wondered where Azreal had gone. Was she ok? Was she fighting on her behalf?

She didn’t know. 

“Hello Chloe Decker.” A man spoke. 

“Father Kinley?” She asked. 

“Good. I’m glad you remember my voice.” He sounded wistful. “I’m glad you are here, there is a lot that is about to happen and you should be here to see it.” He said.   
Chloe looked at him squinting her eyes in the dark and trying to see clearer. She should have known he would be down here. “I don’t understand, I thought you would be in your own cell, tortured for all of eternity?” She asked. 

He smiled and chuckled a evil laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

“Oh Chloe, my journey is not done yet. I am on a mission for God. Doing what he wills. If it means I must spend time in Hell where the devil reigns, then so be it.” He said. 

“Lucifer won’t be happy once he finds out what you are doing.” She said glaring at him folding her arms over eachother. He nodded. “I suspect not, but you will see it is for the good of the entire world.” He said. 

Chloe backed up as he moved towards her stealthily. He was going to torture her. She knew this. He was going to use any way he could to get information on Lucifer so she had to be prepared. “You can’t touch me.” She said. She automatically reached in her back pocket for her gun but she realized she didn’t have it. 

Azreal was busy battling a demon fighting trying to get them off of her so she could find Cassiel. She couldn’t believe how stupid Lucifer could be. He should have known she couldn’t handle the demons and they would rebel as soon as he left. 

“You will obey me, or I shall destroy you!” She yelled wielding her sword. 

The Demon hissed at her with red glowing eyes. “We obey no angel anymore! The prophecy will come true and Evil will reign! We only obey ourselves!” It stated. 

Azreal gaped at him. “What prophecy do you speak of demon?” She asked. 

“You do not know? You should! It affects you all.” It sneered.  
Suddenly there was a woosh of wings and Lucifer flew down landing with a hard thump on the ground. “Where is she?” He growled not caring about anything other than finding Chloe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get our rescue! But whoever is behind this is a suprise to everyone! Especially Lucifer.

Chapter 8  
Chloe was so tired.  
It had been at least three days that she had been locked in the cave with Father Kinley checking on her every few hours.

“ I wont tell you anything.” She said shaking like a leaf as he towered over her.

His large hands running down her shoulder making her shiver. He was disgusting and she revolted at his touch. “It’s ok Chloe, we only need you near. You know how vulnerable you make him.” He said with a dreamy look in his eyes. She didn’t want to know what he meant by that. Lucifer had feared they would try to come after her to get to him and it appears that was exactly what was happening.   
Meanwhile, Lucifer was busy battling with demons as well as Azreal.

“Keep your weapon close sister, I fear they might try to steal it and use it against us.” Lucifer said his wings slicing through a crew of demons screaming in agony as they were being destroyed. He was breathing heavily from battle and needed desperately to find the detective. “I know brother, we need reinforcements.” She breathed. He nodded it was time to call in Ammenadeal. 

He put his hands together quickly in prayer and called for his brother. Within minutes his brother’s heavy dark brown wings flapped down from earth carrying none other than Maze with him.   
“Brother! You came!” Lucifer smiled then his smile suddenly faltered when he saw his demon counterpart. 

She looked Murderous. “Maze you’re supposed to be protecting Trixie.” Lucifer scolded. 

“I’m here because you need my help not because you want it. You know I follow wherever you lead.” She stated her knives swirling in her hands. She quickly surveyed their surroundings as demons continued to sleek towards them.   
“The detective has been taken by one of the demons but I have no idea where, You need to find her.” He stated.  
Maze glared at him. “Let’s take care of these idiots first! She will survive a few more hours.” She growled as a demon attacked her from the left. She swung quickly sinking her knife into the center of the black mass and it screeched loudly then dissolved into a million pieces of black ash.   
Lucifer sighed. He was tired of arguing so he just nodded and they continued to fight the demons. 

“I am you KING you will obey me!” He shouted turning into his devil self completely. The demons were relentless this time most not listening to a word he was saying.   
They were rebelling against him finally much like he did with his father.   
The truth was a bit ironic really. He thought to himself. 

The battle was a lot easier with his brother who was the fiercest angel and his right-hand demon at his side. They quickly made work of the demons destroying them together fighting like a well-oiled machine in complete sync with one another’s moves.   
Finally, after what felt like hours of battling demons thing seemed to quiet down for the group. They retreated back to Lucifer’s throne area and took a rest. “I want to thank you all for coming to assist me. I don’t know how to repay you.” Lucifer said taking a heaving breath and setting his arm on the side of the rock. 

Azreal smiled. “I will always come to the aid of family you know that brothers.” She said proudly. 

Ammenadeal nodded and hugged her. Maze looked around and caught the whiff of something her eyes narrowing. “I smell her.” She said looking to the south. “I am going to go get her.” She started heading towards a part of hell Lucifer rarely visited. It was saved for the medieval and renaissance generation. 

“I will come.” Lucifer said. Followed by Ammenadeal. “I will go back to the gates and patrol there.” Azreal said. The family nodded to one another and started heading to find the detective.

“I know they have found out she makes me vulnerable; we must protect her from them at all costs.” Lucifer said. Ammenadeal nodded. “I feared this would happen and I will do all in my power to help brother, as well as protect my son Charlie from the demons. Because if it is any indication of what happened to him already then Chloe is in mortal danger.” He said. They continued walking for miles, winding through passage ways and following Maze’s scent. 

She was like a hell hound in itself when she was in Hell. She could find someone in minutes.   
They finally made their way to a group of caves towards the kingdom’s edge. 

There were cells and mountains and narrow passage ways that looked like Mazes.   
“She’s close. I can sense her. She’s in one of these caves.” She said. 

Kicking down one of the doors they entered the mountain. Darkness engulfed them and Lucifer lit a cigarette lighter he still had in his pocket. Maze’s eyes glowed red as did Lucifer’s helping them to see. Twisting and turning deeper into the cave they heard a muffling of voices soon and recognized it as Father Kinley.   
“I’m going to murder that bastard.” Lucifer spat with disgust. His eyes glowed with hell fire as they got closer to his mumbling.   
They stopped finally at a large brown door that looked like the gates to a castle.

Lucifer could hear Chloe arguing with the father.   
“No I won’t do it. Leave me out of it.” He heard her say, and his fists bunched in anger.   
He was ready to punch someone. 

He kicked the door open and the group strode in. 

“Chloe!” Maze ran over to her. There was blood dripping from her face the top of her temple and a large gash from her temple down to her cheek. She had bruises on her arms and her wrists were raw and bleeding as well from the ropes biting into them.   
Maze immediately cut her ropes and she grasped Chloe in a hug. 

Chloe immediately fell into her friend too exhausted to do anything but be grateful that they had finally come for her. 

“Lucifer immediately flung Father Kinley into the side of the wall and started to pummel him.

Ammenadeal and Maze pulled Chloe out and Ammenadeal said “ I will take her back to the pent house.” Chloe clutched at Maze. 

“No! I want to see Lucifer!” She screeched. “I came all this way for him and I won’t leave him until I see him!” She said.   
They finally conceded and waited as Maze went back into the cell and finished the job of destroying the father. Lucifer walked out breathing heavily. He rushed over to Chloe pulling her into a heated embrace. Chloe was wavering on her feet but rushed into Lucifer’s arms. “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I should have listened to you.” She cried. 

He shushed her tenderly running his hand down her hair and kissing her. They kissed passionately his hands running all over her checking her for deeper injuries. She winced in pain as his hand rested against her hip. “Love, you need a doctor, let’s get you home and to a hospital.” He said concerned. She nodded resting her head upon his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. “I need you to stay here to keep the demon’s contained Maze.” Lucifer said formally all hint of compassion gone. She nodded.

“Of course, I will contain the demons, as well as figure out who is really behind this. Kinley was only a cog in the machine.” She said.   
Chloe nodded. “I know who it is. I know who’s behind this.” She looked at all of them.   
Lucifer waited patiently for her answer curious as they all were.  
“Who is it love?” He asked.   
“Abel.” She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe return to the pent house to deal with some fallout from the events in Hell. Chloe is hiding some feelings.

Chapter 9   
That battle went surprisingly well, Lucifer thought as he carried the Detective through the pent house balcony to his bed. She was exhausted, wrung out by recent events and he couldn’t blame her. It took a lot of courage to deal with what she dealt with. He sent a quick text to everyone as soon as they landed letting them know they were both ok. Dan texted him back saying they would be right over to check on her and he obliged. He quickly took a shower and changed into one of his newer Armani dark blue suits getting rid of the gunk and ash that smelled like Hell. 

Chloe wouldn’t tell him what Father Kinley had done specifically to her, which worried him, he would ask her about that when she woke up, but instead she told him that Abel and Lillith had been secretly working together to over throw lucifer, Father Kinly had thought they were working with God, but really they were working for themselves to gain control over hell in Lucifer’s stead. He rubbed his temples in frustration, no anger.   
Anger, Lucifer was familiar with this emotion, it fueled his devil self and he worked hard to control his tumultuous emotions. 

What was he going to do about them? Destroy them? That seemed to be the only possible solution to their problem. The elevator door dinged and Dan and Trixie and Ella entered with Linda and baby Charlie trailing behind. Not long after they heard a whoosh and Ammenadeal landed flatly on Lucifer’s balcony. He rushed over to Linda hugged and kissed her as well as rubbed his son’s head affectionately and kissed him on the forehead. 

Dan ran over to check on Chloe worried for her. 

“Hey what happened man?” He asked concern in his deep brown eyes. Lucifer had grown to respect and even like Daniel, and the two had since become friends for their mostly mutual affections for Chloe, so Lucifer had decided to tell him the truth. Linda and Ammenadeal took Trixie out to the balcony to show her the sunset while Dan listened to Lucifer’s recount of events the nights before. It had been a week in Hell. 

Dan sat down on the leather couch in shock. “Wow. That’s nuts.” He said. He had surprisingly handled everything really well up until this point, but Lucifer noticed his crease lines deepening under his eyes. Trixie looked nervously over to where her mother snored lightly. 

“Is mom going to be ok?” Trixie asked Lucifer. She wasn’t sure what she should be feeling but she clung to her dad’s shoulder closely he noticed. Lucifer nodded.

“Yes Urchin, she will be, she is just resting after a long hard case.” Lucifer reassured her. He felt bad for Trixie, always constantly worrying about her mother. He silently hoped he would help to alleviate that fear from her soon and get them both to move in the pent house with him permanently. He knew they were in the process of it when he returned from hell, but to the extent it didn’t look like much because their things were in boxes still strewn about the place. 

“Hey Trix, lets go get something to drink and eat in the kitchen, I think Charlie’s hungry.” Linda offered motioning to the toddler. They all sat around the couches in the living room and were chatting thanks to Linda’s offer, Lucifer and Ammenadeal could speak in real terms and not in code.   
Suddenly a shrill scream echoed in the pent house. “Chloe!” Everyone jumped and rushed over to her. She was glassey eyed and breathing heavily, clearly from a night mare. 

“Chloe are you ok?” Dan asked right away moving to her side. “Dan? Where am I?” She was confused. 

“You’re safe at the pent house.” He reassured his hand on her shoulder. Lucifer wen to her other side and scooted in close to her. “Sorry, I just had a bad dream.” She tried explaining as she leaned back into Lucifer’s embrace. “Um, would you all mind giving Lucfier and I a moment to talk in private?” Chloe asked. 

Reluctantly they all nodded, Linda saying “I will be right here if you want to talk about your experience Chloe, you need to.” She said in her professional voice. They left quietly and Chloe waited until it was only her and Lucifer. He remained impassive as he waited for her to tell him what she wanted to. 

“ I missed you.” She said quietly looking away. 

“ And I you, Chloe.” He responded in his thick accent, a hint of emotion in his voice. “I didn’t think I would get captured that quickly to be honest.” She said. He nodded in understanding. “I am sorry it happened that way but we are together now and I spoke with father, good news, I can remain here on earth with you and do as I please now.” He said a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. 

She looked at him shocked. “Wow really? I thought your dad would never let you leave hell.” She said her blue eyes looking straight at his. 

“Well it turns out that it was all up to me the whole time, he was just watching over me.” He said shaking his head slightly. 

Chloe still looked like she didn’t fully believe him but accepted his answer. “Now back to you love, I suggest you take some time off work to process this whole experience, it was a rather big shock for you.” He said. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay here of course, it is yours anyways.” He smirked.   
She gasped. “Oh! Yeah, you will probably be wanting your things back yeah? I really appreciated what you did for Trixie Lucifer, she will be set for a good future because of your money you know that.” She smiled. He nodded. “I love her as well as if she were my own child and I want nothing but the best for her. Though I still don’t understand why you won’t let me teach her to drive detective, she really is good.” He looked perplexed. Chloe sighed.

“She’s 8. That’s why.” She replied shaking her head.   
Lucifer nodded. “ I hope you know I am here for you. I know this is all extremely difficult to deal with, being a celestial insider and all, and I know you have a much harder time dealing with certain aspects of my life than Linda did, but if you ever want to ask my anything know that I will gladly answer.” He said honesty ringing in his voice. 

Chloe nodded.

“I just, its a lot. I feel so small and insignificant most of the time like my dream I just had. I was in the cave, and they were torturing me, to get information from me about you. I wouldn’t tell Father Kinley and He….well, he wasn’t very nice that is for sure.” She said scrunching her nose at the memory. Lucifer shuddered at the thought of her getting hurt because she made him vulnerable. “I will do whatever it is in my power to protect you Chloe, you have my word no harm will come to you or the offspring, so long as I can help it.” He reassured pulling her close. She leaned in. 

“I think its time we tell everyone its ok to go home.” She said with a suggestive eye. “I really just want some alone time with you right now. I feel like were due a millenia of it.” She smirked.

He gave her one of his devilish grins. “Of course, darling I thought you’d never ask.” He got up and ushered everyone back in. 

“I think the detective needs her rest, and Daniel, we will need you to watch Trixie for a few weeks.

She’s had quite an ordeal and I don’t want her to have to worry about anything but getting better, of course, Trixie is welcome any time as are you.” He said. Dan nodded. “Of course, I love having Trix, she keeps me company, but Chloe, if you need anything else at all you let me know.” He said giving her a serious Dan stare. 

Trix ran up and hugged her mom tightly. “I am so glad you are ok mommy, don’t worry , daddy and I have plenty to do to keep eachother company for a few days so you can rest up and get better.” She smiled looking up at Dan. Who nodded wrapping his arm around his daughter fondly.

She nodded. 

“Thanks Dan, I’m just, it was a lot and my mind isn’t in the right place right now.” She said.

“Of course, I completely understand.” Dan replied. Linda stepped forward and hugged Chloe. “I am also available too if you need me.” She said. “It is a traumatic experience what you have been through and I don’t believe any other human in the world has experienced going to you know…and lived to tell the tale, so please, come to my office where we can talk sometime.” She said giving her a pointed expression.

Chloe nodded. “Of course. Thanks Linda.” Ella hugged her next. “I am here for you too sister. Just let me know and we can have a girl’s day. I need to go clothes shopping so maybe we can have a shopping date soon.” She smiled warmly. Chloe had thanked them all and they quietly exited the pent house.   
Lucifer walked over to her and sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap.

“MMMM Finally detective.” He murmured planting soft kisses on her lips. “I win.” He smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe finally get some alone time. Chloe has an important question for him.

Chapter 10  
( Author's Note- Thanks everyone for all the kudo's and likes! This is just a super fun fic i am writing in my spare time, I don't know how many chapters it's going to be, but I really appreciate all the comments and kudos and I just can't wait for the new season to drop on Netflix whose with me???? PS i think we all better get a deckerstar wedding or im going to freak out!) 

( Do the things, like, and comment please , Sammy) 

As soon as everyone had left the pent house Lucifer pounced on Chloe softly peppering her face with kisses and she eagerly returned his love, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

“I need this.” She said to no one in particular. 

They had been deprived of each other for too long and it was time they got some alone time. Chloe sighed happily as he moved his tongue inside her mouth rhythmically like they were performing some kind of intimate tango. She in turn tried to keep up with him, though she felt a little self-conscious that he was a lot more experienced in the bedroom than she, she of course didn’t voice that opinion out loud.

“I missed you so much.” She cried clutching him harder. He let out a unintelligible Hummmm and whispered “and I you, detective.” He called her by her familiar moniker. 

“Call me Chloe, I like it better.” She said removing her clothing. They quickly undressed and she shivered as Lucifer’s hands roamed her already flushed body. 

“You are stunning.” He whispered taking her in in the night light. Even though he could see a few bruises and scrape marks on her body she was flawless. 

She was resilient under pressure and he was amazed and dare he say blessed to have her.   
Lucifer had dreamt of this moment since he first laid eyes upon the detective. She was beautiful her blonde hair sprawled out in waves, face flushed lips pert and kissable. He placed gentle kisses along her neck trailing down to her cleavage, that was his favorite part, he mused as she moaned aloud. She clutched to him like she never had before.   
“Oh Lucifer!” She gasped her nails slightly grazing his back. 

“I didn’t know…” She couldn’t finish her sentence before another moan engulfed her. “Didn’t know what darling?” Lucifer asked continuing his assault on her body. He kissed down her chest towards her stomach and belly button, swirling his tongue around her navel, then continuing his way downward, his hand slipping up her leg soft light caresses making her shiver. 

“I Didn’t know it could be like this.” She sighed as he slid a finger inside twisting lightly and turning. “MMMM, I told you. I never lie.” He said exasperatedly. His dark eyes closed in passion, he didn’t know it would be this intense either to be honest, being with Chloe, he had been with numerous lovers both men and women and it was always the same, meaningless, because none of them actually cared about what happened to him afterward.

“Detective…” He said looking up at her with a lust filled haze. She nodded her consent as to whatever he was going to do next, she wasn’t sure but she had an idea and her head lulled back.

He began lapping at her intimate parts and she could barley contain her loud moans. She had never been this loud with Dan but he definitely wasn’t as adventurous as Lucifer was in bed and Lucifer was a lot more experienced. “Oh MY Devil!” She screamed and Lucifer hiccuped a laugh grinning up at her. “I like that phrase; I hope it sticks.” He said moving up and positioning himself inside her and with one strong thrust he burst into her pistoning over and over. They didn’t even have time to catch their breath, the passion of their love making so frenzied. Chloe opened her eyes to see him watching her which made her blush a furious red even under the circumstances. “Lucifer…I ….I’m gonna..” She couldn’t formulate the correct words as he continued thrusting into her. 

“Let go Chloe, show me you love me, give yourself completely to me.” He growled. She nodded trusting him completely. Finally, in an explosion of white behind her eyes she screamed the Devil’s name over and over until she fell back against the soft cool black satin sheets and she now also understood why Lucifer chose to have satin bed sheets. They felt glorious after love making.   
“Wow.” She whispered holding onto his sweaty shoulders. He smirked.

“I told you.” He replied lazily his fingers trailing patterns on her back. She sighed happily.

“I need a shower.” She finally said after a few minutes. He nodded in agreement. “Let me go whip us up a light snack as it’s too early for breakfast yet.” He noted. 

Chloe nodded suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious and grabbed his night shirt next to the bed quickly slipping it on. “You are beautiful, Chloe, never be ashamed of your body.” He said simply. “But Lucifer, you’ve been with much more beautiful women than I.” She replied simply her blue eyes searching his. He shook his head, 

“They were meaningless Chloe, you and I what we share is priceless. Never forget how much I love you.” He kissed her softly his hand cupping her cheek. 

She smiled reassured and headed off to the bathroom. The memory of their love making was fresh in her mind and she took a few deep breaths to steady herself. 

She quickly took a shower and got dressed in a pair of light silk blue pajamas with a drawstring pant that he had kept in his guest drawer, She wasn’t sure whose they were, but it didn’t really matter, they fit perfectly. She had decided that she would go shopping for some new outfits and essential things later that day , maybe her and Lucifer could go together. 

He was waiting for her at the couch his black robe hanging loose and open. 

She couldn’t help but marvel at his toned abs and chiseled stomach. “Chloe are you gawking at me?” He smirked. She blushed as she walked over to him. “Sorry.” She replied quickly re grouping. He smiled. “Don’t be I like it. We have some stuff to discuss anyways.” He said. 

She nodded. “Yes, we do.” She replied smiling. Firstly, the status of their relationship, it was a silly thing but It was something that was important to Chloe. They sat together closer than they ever had before, the heat from Lucifer making Chloe feel warm and soft inside, and comfortable. She yawned loudly. 

“Well, as much as I love the term, boyfriend, I feel like were way past that now.” He said scrunching his nose a bit. 

“ I agree. Lucifer, I love you, I feel like we have wasted too much time being afraid of everything, of what your dad will think, and I want to move forward.” Chloe said getting on one knee and taking his hand in hers. “I love you; I don’t have a ring yet but, Lucifer Morningstar, will you marry me?” She asked smiling.   
“Detective! You beat me to the punch!” Lucifer smiled brighter than she had ever seen and he lit up the room when he was genuinely happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer finally get some alone time and enjoy an actual date, while Lucifer also tries to explain to Maze why he did what he did. Also, Chloe went shopping and bought some new clothes finally.

Chloe waited for Lucifer to respond nervously. Her eyes darted around the apartment.

“Yes, of course Chloe, I will gladly marry you for real this time.” He smiled pulling her gently up and kissing her passionately. She breathed a sigh of relief. A part of her couldn’t believe she had just done that, but the other was totally ready. They had been a team for 4 years and more for at least 2. She just was too afraid to realize what true love really was and share it with him. “I don’t know what to say now, you are sure you you want to marry me?” Lucifer asked a sudden bout of hesitation in his normally self-confident smirk. Chloe nodded snuggling into him. “More than anything, let’s not run from us anymore. We’ve wasted so much time.” She let the last words trail unfinished. 

The two snuggled for the rest of the night clinging onto each other, making love twice more before the early hours of the morning dawned and they fell into a deep dream filled contented sleep. 

The next day came faster than either of them was ready for. Chloe lay sprawled a crossed Lucifer’s bare chest, snoring loudly mouth slightly agape. Lucifer just smiled and stroked her hair gently. She finally stirred a few minutes later and sighed happily wrapping her arms around him. “Good morning my love.” He said smiling. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” He asked. “Well, I was thinking I needed to go shopping to get some new clothes and I’m meeting with the contractor today to talk about putting some new doors on the bedroom here to make it more…private.” She said. He nodded in agreement. “Yes, I’ve been meaning to do that for quite some time, I just had never gotten around to it. Why don’t we make a date out of it, I’d love to take you around to the best shops in LA, but first, I have to go explain some things to a certain demon who I fear might be angry with me.” He smiled excited to see her in some sexy lingerie or a tight little red dress. She nodded, “Yes I think Maze is probably feeling a bit left out.” She noted walking towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower and hopped in, lathering herself up with Lucifer’s 500$ products. 

Lucifer on the other hand sent a quick text to Maze asking her if he could meet her at Linda’s place. She of course said sure, Maze had been helping them out a lot with baby Charlie who was quickly becoming her favorite nephew. Chloe got dressed and they gave each other a quick kiss. “I will call you in a bit to see where you are at love.” He said placing a stray curly blonde hair behind her ear affectionately. She nodded.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” She replied. “ I miss you already.” Lucifer said as the elevator doors closed behind him. Chloe giggled as she put her dull brown shoes on. 

She would go to a few stores alone at first and grab some things, essentials, she needed some new shampoo and conditioner, as well as a toothbrush and hair brush and hair accessories. She also wanted to get Trixie some new things as well as a surprise. Trixie was of course at school by now. 

It was almost 4pm when she was done with her first round of shopping. She had gone to a few high-end retail boutique’s the workers looked at her as though she was un worthy and she had to laugh at them. If only you knew….she thought as she pulled out her black credit card Lucifer’s lawyer had given her. 

Meanwhile at Dr. Linda’s place…

“I can’t believe you.” Maze threw her arms up shaking her head in exasperation. “I thought we were back to normal and had gotten past all of this.” She asked hurt laced in her voice. Lucifer felt slightly guilty for leaving and going to hell without her but he wanted her to stay and protect Chloe. “I know you are angry with me Mazekeen but you must understand I felt your services were going to be of better use here.” He tried explaining as they all sat on Linda’s most comfortable living room couch. 

“But you weren’t going to come back.” She half whispers. Clearly upset now. He sighs.   
“No, I wasn’t, but things changed. I spoke to dad.” He offered. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You, spoke to your father??” She asked. He nodded.

“He forgave me. Said I could come and go as I Please, as long as I find someone to rule hell in my stead that is worthy and deal with this mess of the demons wandering earth.” He added with a wave of his hand.   
“What do you mean? Are demons still wandering earth?” She asked. He nodded.

“Well what the hell are we doing? Why aren’t we out there trying to catch them?” She asked frustrated. Linda interjected at this point.

“Maze, I am sure Lucifer has a perfectly good plan in place for dealing with them. Don’t you Lucifer?” she asked hopefully. He nodded and started to explain his plan to get Abel and destroy him as well as get all the demons back to hell. He failed to mention Lillith however because she was a very sore subject for Maze. 

Eventually she relented and forgave him, everyone knew she wouldn’t leave Linda and the baby anyway, and it was just a bad time. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket and he realized he was late in meeting Chloe for dinner at the restaurant. “Sorry guys but I have to go, I’m meeting the detective for dinner tonight.” He said getting up. 

“She and her offspring are going to be living with me still up at Lux, and the apartment is free if you want it Maze.” He offered. She nodded. She needed her own place again anyway, and her name was still on the lease from when she moved out the first time. Linda breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks for coming by Lucifer, we will see you again soon I hope.” She smiled.

“Yes I dare say you will now that I am back.” He smiled. He left quickly and went to Sophia’s restaurant in Bel Air where the detective was waiting in her grey mustang. He really needed to get her some more fashionable wheels. He thought to himself as she waited by the car door. She walked up to him and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck planting a firm kiss on his lips. He tightened his arms around her waist in turn kissing her back. “I’ve missed you.” She replied. 

“Let’s eat, I’m starved for real food.” Lucifer said taking her hand and leading her into the fancy restaurant. 

The hostess was a beautiful blonde girl named Sasha who had startling blue eyes and a soft smile. 

“Lucifer! It’s been forever!” She smiled warmly. “ Would you like your usual table?” She asked her eyes wandering up and down at Lucifer suggestively. He looked away. “Thank you that would be lovely.” He replied placing his hand on the detective’s lower back signaling he was on a date.

“Come darling.” He motioned for her to follow the hostess who grabbed some menus disappointed. They ate a lovely meal together for the first time well, ever and Chloe was relieved. Their bad luck of going on actual dates had seemingly come to an end as all the other dates they had been on seemed to get interrupted or ruined by some catastrophic detail happening. 

“You know this is the first actual full date we’ve been on.” She commented taking a bite of her Chicken Picante smiling. He paused and thought on that for a moment.  
“Yes I suppose it is. Another thing I must apologize for I imagine.” He said sighing and taking a drink of his wine. “You see detective, every time I wanted to take you on a date, I was scared you would reject my true face, and I have a habit of sabotaging good things that are happening around me because I fear the worst.” He sighed. 

She nodded in complete understanding. “I know Lucifer, its ok.” She replied taking his hand. He smiled reassured. He had always felt bed about that because he wanted to make Chloe feel absolutely special on their dates so he felt relieved that she didn’t hold anything against him. “I understand now why everything happened the way that It did and it’s reassuring that it really wasn’t your fault most of the time.” She smiled.

He nodded taking a drink of his wine. 

They finished their meal soon after, Chloe full and sated and they decided to head back to the pent house to unpack Chloe’s purchases for the day. She didn’t get much but what she did get was well worth the money spent. She purchased a few new dresses, as her fiancé owned a club, she figured she would be changing up her wardrobe more. She also purchased some new shoes, and jewelry, as well as a few work outfits, and some sensible heals that she would try to wear for Lucifer’s sake as he had told her numerous times that he always had a thing for heals. 

Trixie called to say goodnight around 930 by that time they were already ready for bed. Chloe had decided they needed to get more comfortable sheets, they of course could still be black but she didn’t like sleeping in silk. She preferred cotton or down. “Surely you jest darling, silk is sexy.” Lucifer pouted as she looked around the room. 

She wanted to add a dresser and a flat screen as well, as she liked to watch tv before bed which he was more than ok with.   
Lucifer sighed happily as he took a shower after discussing what they were going to do with the bedroom and doors. 

He couldn’t believe his luck with being able to be back home with the detective, but he had a bad feeling in his gut and usually those were spot on. He needed to talk to Azreal and see how she was at patrolling the gates, he was going to have to manage flying back down to Hell and back up to Earth every few days to make sure things were okay and secure for now. Until he found a more permanent solution. One of his brother’s or sister’s would have to be down there more permanently he thought. 

The detective was fast asleep by the time he got out of the shower and undressed. He smiled as she lay sprawled a crossed his bed snoring lightly.   
Suddenly there was a loud thump on his balcony and he swung his head around to see a winged angel standing there resolute looking around as if to discern where he was. “Michael?” He asked looking closer. 

Author's Note- 

Please like and subscribe and leave a comment i try to upload once weekly or every other week :)  
Thanks ever so much friends!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael pay's Lucifer and Chloe a unwelcome visit.

Chapter 12   
• In Hell*   
Abel was handsome as men go. He was tall, broad shouldered had darker hair than his brother Caine’s light locks. His eyes were a dark green and he loved women. Abel had a different demon in his bed every night, but being in Hell for so long got old. The demons gave him leeway now, they were busy with new souls to torture. Everyone left him alone for the most part, except for Maze. She still came and checked up on him from time to time.

Abel was Hell’s longest resident. He was sick of it. The endless torture, the same exact scenario over and over and over and over until you went crazy. He supposed he already was. Some hell loops lasted longer than other’s and he began to form relationships with certain demons, and women but then he always came. His brother, his torturer, Caine.

He hated that bastard. If they hadn’t fought over who would move that stupid rock out of the way so they could finish farming for the day nothing would have happened, but Caine was such an insufferable ass that Abel had finally snapped. He was a self-righteous prick who thought he knew everything about everything. The typical older brother.

He really didn’t remember killing him, he remembered picking up the rock and then he woke up in hell. 

It took Able a while to realize he was actually dead. He just thought he was having some kind of nightmare that wouldn’t go away when one day he finally spotted a demon lurking in the shadows, Maze was her name, she was intense, staring at him constantly watching waiting until it was her turn to torture.   
Maze and he had developed a relationship as well, she learned to know what he hated the most, and in turn he would test her limits, boundaries, sexually. They would fight, he would run, then she would want to “Play” a different kind of game with him. One he actually didn’t mind so much after being alone for so long. Each room, had a different soul in it.

That he learned quickly. His door was unlocked, but he was afraid to leave. He didn’t want to know what was outside of his prison. Hell fire? He smelled the ash and constant burnt flesh that permeated his senses from the outside in and he hated that smell. 

Then after so long of the same torturous story over and over, he had learned that Maze had left hell along with Lucifer, never to return. 

At first he thought this must be a cruel joke, a trick to get him to leave his prison, but Abel was no fool, so he started asking the other demons, Squee, a dumb silent demon that he only saw on occasion, told him that the Master had taken a vacation on Earth and his right hand Demon, Maze had followed him to protect him.

Abel was angry at first. How could Lucifer just leave him like that? 

Then things began to calm down, demons didn’t come around as much to torture him and he was able to wander his confines freely just thinking. Then one evening there was a knock on his cell door. A beautiful older woman with dark as night skin and eyes so brown they looked like endless space was standing there. 

“Hello, you must be Abel.” She said. Her voice was like silk, temptation at its finest. “I’m Lillith, and I have a proposition for you.” She added.   
*On Earth*   
It was early still, not even dark. The lights lit up the LA sky and dark clouds swirled in the distance. It was looking like rain.   
“Michael? Whatever are you doing here?” Lucifer asked shocked to see his older brother standing on his balcony folding in his wings.

Of all of his siblings, Michael was the least liked, mostly because he was an arrogant prick who didn’t like anyone other than his sister Seraphiel. His white gold robes were shining brightly in the LA night almost illuminating the area like a spotlight. 

His curly brown hair glowing as well as the halo above his head. “Lucifer, I come because heaven is in an uproar! Seems word got around that father actually spoke to you and now everyone wants to talk to him, but he wont budge.

What did he say to you exactly? I demand to know.” Michael stated stomping down the steps into the pent house. Lucifer bristled at his commanding tone. He always was irritated about that. “ First of all, I don’t have to tell you crap because that was between father and myself and no one else but because I haven’t seen you in millenia I will oblige you and explain since you have to deal with all the souls in heaven.” Lucifer growled squaring his shoulders prodly. 

Chloe watched the exchange nervously twisting her fingers together.

For some reason, she expected angels to be calming and bring a peaceful sense when they came but with Michael she found herself shrinking behind Lucifer for warmth and protection. Michael nodded resolutely. “I understand.” He said eying Chloe. “What is the Human doing here though, surely she can leave?” He asked. Lucifer tensed.

“No. She stays.” He said finally. 

He looked confused for a second then relented and nodded.   
Lucifer straightened his suit lapels and eyed his brother. 

“Brother, it has been a long time since we have spoken, but I must ask. What did father talk to you about? Everyone in Heaven is asking about it and I have no idea what to tell them.” Michael said seriously. Chloe looked at Lucifer expectantly because secretly she wanted to know as well but she was waiting until he felt comftorbal enough to tell her on his own and not because she asked him or forced him. “Please sit.” Lucifer Gestured to his couches. 

“Would you like anything to drink? I’m afraid all I have to offer you is alcohol and I know how sanctimonious you are so would you like some water perhaps?” He asked. Michael nodded.

“Please, water. It’s been a long flight and I’m tired.” He said then a look of realization crossed his serene features and he gasped as he realized something.  
He looked over to Chloe. “You must be the famous detective everyone is talking to me about as well. I must say you are quite beautiful.” He looked her up and down suggestively and Chloe shivered and blushed looking away.

“She’s spoken for brother. Lay one hand on her and it will be your last.” He warned. 

Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Always so over dramatic Luci I was just paying your girlfriend a compliment.” He said. “After all she is just as famous in the silver city as you since she is a miracle and everyone wants to talk to her.” He smiled. “Created by God himself, to cross paths with the devil to change his heart.” Michael stated smiling.

Lucifer’s gut clinched. Was that why he and Chloe were supposed to meet? He never had the chance to ask his father a whole lot about that, and he had always wondered. Chloe noticed him tense and she grabbed his hand gently rubbing soothing circles around it.

“It doesn’t matter Lucifer, were together now.” She said as if she could read his churning thoughts. 

He nodded. “I suppose love.” He replied twisting his fingers with hers affectionately. The clouds outside began to role in and a light rain fell. They weren’t supposed to get any bad weather that Chloe had remember seeing on the weather so she was surprised to see the rain.   
Michael seemed un-phased. 

“So brother what I can tell you Is father forgave me for rebelling against him, ,and I asked him if I could return to earth to live out the rest of my time with the detective, which he obliged, and he said yes, and everyone lived happily ever after.” He said. Chloe could tell he was holding back on something but she didn’t say anything else to instigate Michael onto that fact so she held her tongue quietly. 

“Well brother, I am extremely happy for you but I don’t quite know what I’m going to about heaven everyone’s extremely upset about it and I am afraid they will be rebelled, if father doesn’t make an appearance soon and reassure everyone all is well.” Michael said with a shake of his head.

“Well I see things have most certainly changed brother. We should call a meeting with the other siblings, fill them in and all.” Lucifer said thoughtfully. Michael nodded. “Yes, I dare say we must warn them, if demons are rebelling in hell then angels could in heaven as well.” Lucifer said thoughtfully his brows creasing in concern. 

Chloe didn’t think about that. She was nervous as well. Could a war really be brewing? Was that what the rapture was about? She made a mental note to start reading the bible.

Lucifer had never thought angels would want to leave heaven but when Eve left he was surprised and shocked. Michael nodded standing up. “Are any of our siblings on earth? I know about Uriel what an unfortunate circumstance that was.” He said shaking his head. Lucifer nodded. 

“I deeply regret it but it was either Uriel or our mother and the detective and frankly, I cared about saving Chloe more.” He said looking at her with love and adoration. Michael nodded. “ Of course.” He said standing up. “I must be heading back. Heaven needs me.” He said. He turned to Chloe. “Be careful mortal, you are in danger just being in our presence, I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” He warned. 

Lucifer growled a low rumble of frustration. “Father put Chloe in my path, surley he wouldn’t harm her in any way.” He replied but Chloe didn’t fully believe him. 

She knew something deeper was brewing under the surface, her deduction skills going into high gear. “It’s nice to meet you Michael. I hope to see you again someday.” She said politely.   
He nodded. “You as well Chloe Decker.” He unfurled his gold wings and took off into the sky in a flash.

Author's Note ~  
Thank you for reading! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer have to go back to work for a bombing at a la high rise, and a new case. Maze gets into some trouble and Lucifer gets to play chef for a day.

Chapter 13  
Chloe was roused from a deep sleep from her cell phone ringing loudly.   
“Detective Decker, I know you are on leave, but there’s been a bombing, and I really need you to come down to the precinct, we could use your expertise on this case.” The new Lieutenant Elizabeth Barren said sounding agitated.   
Chloe blinked back layers of sleep and coughed. 

“Sorry a bombing?” She asked. “Yes, at the Diamond and Gallagher law firm, building off Fifteenth?” Lucifer stirred waking up and wrapping his arm around her waist listening. “I’ll be there of course. Give me a bit to get ready.”   
“Of course. Thank you so much. I will let you go back to your leave after this case of course.” Lieutenant Barren said sounding relieved. She hung up the phone shortly after. “Duty calls, Lucifer. There’s been a bombing.” She said yawning.   
He groaned and sighed. “Five more minutes darling. It’s not even five.” He said his voice husky with sleep. 

He pulled her in for a kiss and she obliged of course, she could never say no to her love. “I know but we can figure this out together yeah?” She asked sweetly. He nodded. “Of course, we are a great team.” He smiled kissing her and cupping her cheek softly with his hand rubbing his thumb against her jaw affectionately. 

“My driven detective. Someday you will be Lieutenant and run that whole damned place.” He said with conviction. She laughed a full belly laugh at his comment though secretly she would love to be a Lieutenant someday. “Yeah maybe!”   
They flipped on the tv to the local news and the bombing was of course breaking news. He had seen the news as well and the Diamond Corp was a pretty famous law firm. Their lawyers represented high profile sex trafficking cases in the area and they often got on the wrong side of the mob. 

“I’ll go wake up the urchin.” Lucifer grumped putting on his black robe and shuffling out of bed. “Thank you.” Chloe said kissing him tenderly.   
Trixie was always a grumpy waker, her eyes tired from sleep. Lucifer felt guilty for waking her, she was adorable when she slept much like her mother. “Good morning child, your mother and I have to go into work there’s been a emergency so your fathers on his way to pick you up for school.” He said. “What happened?” Trixie asked hugging her miss alien. 

“There’s been an accident downtown we are going to go investigate.” He said not going into too much detail. He didn’t want to scare her of course. She nodded. She was such a good little girl. He had to admire her for not throwing a fit this early in the morning. “I promise how about we go shopping after work today for doing so well waking up and not fighting your mother?” He asked. 

Her eyes beamed up happily at him. “Yah that sounds fun!” She smiled. The construction people were supposed to come today so that would be good that everyone would be out of the apartment so it wouldn’t be too noisy. She finally got out of bed and got dressed not long after. Chloe came out of the closet wearing a black pant suit with a soft pink flowy top.

She had on light makeup that almost made her glow and bright green eyeshadow that made her eyes pop and look an almost translucent blue color.  
Lucifer couldn’t help but stare at her. “Wow you look amazing.” He complimented fondly. She smiled looking away. “Thanks.” She always managed to look cute when he paid her compliments and he grinned. Trixie emerged wearing jeans and a hello kitty pink tee shirt. Her hair down and brushed in loose waves. Lucifer smiled.

“My ladies.” He gestured to the elevator. It dinged first however revealing a sleepy looking Dan and Ella. “Hey guys. So sorry you got woken up too but duty calls.” Chloe said sympathetically.   
Dan’s hair was still tousled from sleep and Ella was in grey sweats and a black tee wearing her glasses, and her hair up in a loose bun. “No problem guys. I know how it is.” She shook her head. “Come on kid let’s get you off to school.” Dan said to Trixie. “I’ll meet you guys at the crime scene.” Ella said as they left Lux.

The group entered the elevator and went down to the main floor. The police precinct was busy bustling with the flurry of events that had taken place this morning. Phones were ringing off the hook and Chloe sighed.   
“Detective Decker thanks so much for coming in with your partner!” She said smiling kindly at the two. Lieutenant Elizabeth Barren was pretty. A single mom with long curly red hair and blue eyes. She had a kind smile and was in her late 40’s. “No worries Lieutennant. Anything I can do to help?” Chloe asked as she handed over the file on the event in question. 

“Well, so far all we have is possible terrorist attack, but seems un likely. There was a main office that was the target of the bombing, Olivia Diamond, the ceo of the company. It was her side of the building that was targeted. She said shaking her head sadly. “Humm, maybe angry client or revenge for a case?” She mused aloud. Lucifer nodded looking over the papers too. Olivia Diamond was a popular defense attorney in LA. She had defended some of LA’s top celebrities like Angelina Jolie and Reese Witherspoon whom had all had sex abuse cases in the past. They had won lots of money. 

“We will go talk to her, right away is she ok?” Chloe asked looking for contact information. Lieutennant nodded. “She was thankfully at home during the bombing. “She is pretty shaken up though as one can imagine. Here is her home address.” “Looks like a pretty swanky place in Bel Air.” Lucifer commented. “Well let’s get a move on detective.” He said. “Thank you two so much I owe you big time.” Lieutenant said as she placed a hand on Lucifer’s bicep smiling warmly at mostly him. Chloe bristled at the contact but Lucifer didn’t seem to notice. 

She couldn’t help but notice the way the Lieutenant smiled at Lucifer carnally. It had always bothered her but she knew he couldn’t help it at this point. They got in the grey police cruiser in silence both still waking up for the day. “Are you ok Chloe?” Lucifer asked after a few minutes. She nodded. “Yeah I’m just tired.” She lied. She really wasn’t ready to have this particular conversation with him at the moment. He nodded in understanding. “Yes, well after this case is solved, I plan on making you so relaxed.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and smiled. 

She rolled her eyes in detective mode. They pulled up to to the mansion shortly after, it was a tall white building with three floors, a large wrap around driveway and beautiful lights that surrounded the parking lot. Three expensive Lambrogini’s and a Spyder xe were parked in front one black, one blue and one yellow. Lucifer whisteled. “Well, life of the rich and famous, I approve. I did not at all think a Defense attorney would be able to live this life of luxury on that salary.” He nodded his approval to the mansion and cars. Chloe nodded. “Yes I know they make good money but this place has to be worth at least 7 million, and those cars, well you know.” Chloe said. 

“Yes at least 30 million between the three. Someone is making some extra money on the side.” He mused. They got out and Lucifer guided her to the front door his hand on the small of her back. Chloe loved how he always had somewhat of a protective stance by her side whenever they walked into a new situation almost as if he was guarding her from something bad happening. The door opened a few seconds later and a beautiful woman with dark black hair and bright blue eyes opened. She was in her late fifties and had the faintest of wrinkles showing on her beautiful features making her look elegant and demure. 

“Olivia Diamond? Detective Decker LAPD. I’m here with my partner Mr. Morningstar to ask you some questions about today’s events. May we come in?” She asked politely. The woman nodded tensing as Chloe mentioned the bombing. “Yes, the police said you would be over. Please come in.” She motioned for them to enter. They went and questioned her finding out that her father was none other than the famous actor John Wayne. “So do you know of anyone who would hold a grudge against you?” Chloe asked jotting down some notes in her notebook.  
She sighed heavily taking pouring them all a glass of water from a crystal glass mikasa pitcher she had on her dining room table. “Water?” She offered Chloe who took a glass thanking her. “I have a lot of enemies here, my father was well loved but of course, his rebellious lawyer daughter is not so much.” She smiled at Lucifer handing him a glass. I had a client named Christopher Limazi who worked for a high profile Jewlery company called Bennigans Jewels who was stealing diamonds from Africa, you know like in the movie Black Diamond with Leonardo Di Caprio?” She asked. 

Chloe nodded remembering the movie well. “That was based on true events yeah?” Chloe asked jotting down some notes. She nodded. “Yeah, well he finally got enough evidence against the owner of the store to arrest the him, Nikolai Grabinski was his name, and charge him with forgery among many other things, buying illegal diamonds, attempted murder of innocent African American’s etc. It was kept out of the media but I think one of his men might be after me. They just announced the decision by the judge this week in the local news.” She said sighing. 

“Ok we will look into this Nikolai Grabinski. For some reason his name sounds very familiar.” Chloe said thoughtfully. Lucifer looked at her knowing that she was thinking about something. Anything else?” Chloe asked Olivia. “Not that I can think of, I really never thought anything like this could happen.” She sighed running a hand through her beautiful hair and flipping it to her side. Lucifer nodded. “Yes, well you rest easy Mrs. Diamond, we will find out who is behind this and punish them accordingly.” Lucifer smiled taking her hand. 

Olivia smiled back and thanked him. “ Thank you Mr. Morningstar. If you guys need anything else please call me.” She offered. They left quietly and headed back to the precienct. 

They had to file some statements and paperwork. Ella had finished at the crime scene and didn’t turn up a whole lot of evidence, as most of it was rubble, but she did find a piece of a detonator or what she thought was a wire, as well as a tag from a electronics company, BE Electronics. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch much of anything.” She pouts. Her hair was back up in it’s usual ponytail and her glasses were still on. She still wore her clothes from before as they all had rushed there that morning. Dan was at his desk taking witness calls.   
“It’s ok Ella, this should help us a ton.” Chloe reassured her smiling.

Lucifer took a swig of his flash and smiled. “ I say we all go home and get some rest, we aren’t going to find anymore evidence or leads right now and you both look beat.” He said looking to Chloe and Ella, who nodded. It was almost 2 in the afternoon by the time they left and Chloe was exhausted. She fell asleep on Lucifer’s shoulder as he drove her back to her apartment. They hadn’t been to in a few days. Trixie was there waiting for them. “ Hi mommy! I missed you!” She ran up and hugged her.   
“Hi baby. I missed you too.” Chloe said kissing her forehead. They spent the rest of the afternoon resting and watching cartoons on the tv while Lucifer made them a nice lunch of sandwitches and chips. He found he loved cooking for them. Chloe hummed her thanks as she ate the last bite of her turkey sandwitch. “Thank you that was yummy.” She beamed up at him. He blushed slightly. “You’re most welcome detective.” He replied. There was as knock on Chloe’s door and Lucifer went to answer it. It was Maze. “We have a problem.” She said. He looked her up and down she looked as though she had been in a fight with a gash on her forehead and bruises on her cheek. Her hair was tousled and her clothes ripped. “Bollocks.” Lucifer sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not as quiet as one would seem. Chloe has a bad feeling, and her bad feelings usually pan out.

Chapter 14  
“Maze!” Lucifer ushered her in looking nervous. Chloe and Trixie were on the couch relaxing but they looked up curiously as Maze stumbled inside. “Omg Maze, what happened?” Chloe gasped taking in her appearance. “I’m fine Decker, just got into a little tousle with some demons.” She shrugged. “You know that bombing this morning?” She asked.

Chloe looked nervously over at Trixie who was listening intently. “Can we take this somewhere private or hang on? Little ears.” Chloe whispered. Lucifer nodded. “Urchin, can you go play in your room for a moment please?” Lucifer asked kindly. Trixie sighed but nodded. “Yeah I guess.” She replied. “Thanks monkey! We won’t be long.” Chloe reassured her. 

Trixie nodded and just took her book back to her room.  
“What’s going on? “Chloe asked standing up and moving into Lucifer’s side. He wrapped his arm around her reassuringly. “Well it turns out some more demons escaped hell, and during that bombing this morning, they inhabited the bodies of those who passed away in the explosion, so I had to take care of them, they kept muttering that they were doing to work of the Lillith, their new queen.” She growled. Her eyes almost glowed red as well making Chloe shiver in nervousness. Lucifer sighed. “I was afraid this might happen. “We haven’t even had a moment to recover yet, before something else Is taking over.” He said annoyed. Maze nodded.

“I have them contained for now but Lucifer, we have to do something.” Maze said taking a drink of gin. Chloe sighed taking a seat on the couch. “Do you think it’s going to get worse? The attacks?” She asked.   
“I hope not, but I think it is.” Lucifer sighed. She shivered. “But don’t worry darling, we will have the problem taken care of.

I just might need you to cover for some of the cases that will happen at the police station.” Lucifer said. Chloe nodded understanding what he was talking about. “Until then, I think it’s best if you and Trixie stay here in the pent house where it is safe.” He said. She nodded. She and Trixie had been at the pent house for a while and they were comftorbal there but it wasn’t really child friendly and though there were workers working on the changes slowly, It was still a work in progress. 

“Maze what do you think the next move should be?” Lucifer asked as they went and sat down on the couch together with Trixie and Chloe. They discussed the plan of action and got to work. Chloe got Trixie ready for bed as it was getting late. Maze went into the guest bathroom and bedroom where her things still were, and got ready for bed as well. She was completely exhausted and needed to rest. 

Chloe had put Trixie to bed soon after, read her a quick story and got ready for bed herself. Lucifer had to run down to the club to check on things, make sure the inventory was being done correctly he came back up about midnight. Chloe was standing by the bed brushing her hair. She looked heavenly he noted taking in her appearance. She wore a simple white nightgown, cotton of course, but it suited her. 

Everything suited her. She wore Lucifer’s bullet necklace he gave her all those years ago, it was her favorite piece of jewelry.  
“Lucifer, come to bed.” Chloe called as she finished brushing her hair. Her blonde hair fell in long loose waves. She felt like she needed his presence tonight more than usual. “What’s the matter love?” He asked concern written on his face. He could always read her so well. “I Just, I am a bit nervous is all.” She lied. He could tell she was not telling him the whole truth but he didn’t push the issue. 

He just rubbed his arms up and down hers soothingly. He kissed her and held her close. “I’m sorry love, is there anything I can do? Do you need a drink to calm you down?” He smirked. He knew she didn’t drink very much of course. She shook her head. Chloe smiled. “No, I just can’t help but think this bombing has something to do with the current demons that are going to be running around. “How do we know?” She asked. 

“We will know trust me. They will either find their way here, or to the precinct in the next few days, but the more people we have on our side the better. She leaned into his touch, and kissed his jaw, needing to feel his heat against her. “Kiss me Lucifer.” She begged her arms wound their way around his neck. “As the lady wishes.” He responded. He kissed her tenderly at first then let the heat build. They began undressing and before they knew it, they were in bed writhing against eachother in a frenzy of heated moans and groans. “I need you in me.” Chloe whispered. He understood need, it was one thing that he knew how to control.

Everyone’s carnal desires and to know Chloe’s was well, something he was going to cherish for the rest of his life, the only thing that mattered to him. “Patience love, you know how I love delayed gratification.” He smirked trailing light feathery touches down her abdomen making her shiver. His other hand was working its way through her twisting and turning, flicking, pinching. She let out a high-pitched whine bucking against him. “Hell, you sound delightful when you are all flustered, I love that sound.” He complimented as she gripped his shoulders. 

He finally thrust into her after a few more teasing ministrations. She sighed in delight as she felt him fill her up. He thrust against her moaning himself in the delight that was his detective. They finished shortly after, him calling out her name, saying “I love you Chloe.” It was almost 1:30 by that time and Chloe was quickly nodding off after. He shifted her off him but she turned into him not wanting to let him go. He obliged and wrapped his arms around her falling asleep with their essence still on him. Something which he never had done before. Their combined smells relaxed him to no end and he also found himself quickly succumbing to sleep.

Lillith sat on her throne, looking over her kingdom. 

“How did we get to here?” She asked Caine as they stood over the kingdom of Hell. “A lot of sweat and tears grandmother.” He smiled. “The new order is almost ready and we have sent out scouts to distract Lucifer.” He said. She nodded her approval. “I am ready my grandson, we need to take over, start anew. It has been too long since hell has had a decent ruler.” She said. Her beautiful eyes scanning the doors and listening to the screams of the damned. She relaxed. “Lucifer will regret leaving us to live with the humans.” She stated simply. Caine nodded. “He will regret killing me as well. I will love taking him down and when I do, I will make Chloe Decker suffer as well.” He thought to himself menacingly.


End file.
